Pat, Pat
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Gempa sakit. Seisi rumah langsung bergerak untuk merawatnya. Sayangnya teori itu berbeda dengan praktek, apalagi jika melibatkan para kembar elemental. [No pairings, fluff.]


**Summary: **Gempa sakit. Seisi rumah langsung bergerak untuk merawatnya. Sayangnya teori itu berbeda dengan praktek, apalagi jika melibatkan para kembar elemental. [No pairings, fluff.]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.**

**.**

**\- Oneshot Series -**

**\- "Pat, Pat" -**

**.**

**.**

Hari Jum'at sore itu, Gempa, kembar ketiga dari tujuh kembar BoBoiBoy, pulang ke rumah dengan suhu tubuh agak panas dan kepala pening. Ia lantas melepas sepatu, menaruhnya pada rak dan duduk sebentar di ruang tamu seraya meringis menahan sakit di kepala. Dengan perlahan, Gempa memijat keningnya sambil berpikir ada apa dengannya hari ini—tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dan lelah sekali, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Tadi pagi ia baik-baik saja, apa yang sudah terjadi? Tidak mungkin ia kelelahan, bukan? Gempa terbiasa beraktivitas lebih berat daripada ini.

Gempa lalu menoleh pada jam dinding. Sudah pukul 3 petang, sebentar lagi shalat Ashar dan Gempa juga harus mandi, membereskan rumah, menyiapkan makan malam, melipat baju, menyetrika dan setumpuk tugas lainnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya kalau ia mau berdiri saja terasa berat sekali? Gempa sangat cemas ia jatuh sakit sebab tanggung jawabnya banyak sekali, ia terlalu sibuk untuk cuti sakit barang sehari!

Dengan agak kepayahan, Gempa lalu berdiri dan menyeret langkahnya ke kamarnya. Ia bersama kedua kakaknya, Halilintar si sulung dan Taufan, berbagi sebuah kamar besar dengan satu ranjang tingkat, satu ranjang biasa, tiga lemari pakaian dan tiga meja belajar. Mirip kamar asrama sebab walau rumah mereka besar tapi tak besar sekali hingga memuat tujuh kamar berbeda-beda, belum lagi mesti ada kamar cadangan. Gempa sayang pada saudaranya dan senang hidup bersama mereka—tapi ketika sakit, ia ingin sendirian saja. Gempa tak suka menjadi seonggok daging tak berguna dan tak mengerjakan apa-apa di rumah, hanya terbaring di tempat tidur menikmati rasa sakit.

Dengan lesu Gempa membuka pintu kamar, wajahnya ia paksakan bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Assalamu'alaikum," sapa Gempa. Serempak penghuni kamar itu—Halilintar dan Taufan menoleh.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," sahut Halilintar dan Taufan bersamaan. Gempa menaruh tasnya di meja belajar seraya memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan kedua kakaknya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gempa sambil duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Halilintar menghela nafas kecil dan Taufan terkekeh pelan. Di sekitar mereka ada banyak buku bertebaran dan kertas-kertas soal fotokopi.

"Kita berdua ujian susulan matematika besok pagi. Kak Hali dapat 45!" gelak Taufan. Halilintar mendelik ke arah adiknya.

"Yang dapat 25 jangan tertawa keras-keras," gerutu Halilintar seraya membolak-balik kertas soal. "Lagipula nilaiku dipotong 40% gara-gara Gopal menarik kertas ujianku dan Cikgu Papa mengira aku mencontekkan Gopal!"

"Bukan sebaliknya?" goda Taufan usil. Halilintar melotot ke arahnya.

"Maaf saja, walau nilaiku tak sebagus Yaya, Fang dan Ying, tapi aku tak pernah dapat 25."

"Ih, mana aku tahu ada ujian dadakan!" bela Taufan sambil memutar pensilnya. Ia lalu menoleh dengan semangat ke arah Gempa. "Gem! Nanti ajari aku—eh, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Taufan agak terkejut melihat roman muka Gempa yang memutih. Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa hambar sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Umm, tidak ada apa-apa," balas Gempa, ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya tapi pendengaran dan penglihatannya langsung mengabur. "Aku harus—"

Kata-kata Gempa terpotong saat ia tiba-tiba hilang kesadaran sesaat, menabrak lemari dan terjatuh ke lantai. Halilintar dan Taufan langsung menghampiri Gempa yang tampak disorientasi menatap kosong ke sekelilingnya.

"Gem!"

"Gempa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 03.44 PM**

"Ini situasi darurat," kata Solar, si bungsu, dengan serius. "Kak Gempa tumbang karena kalian suka menyusahkannya."

Sontak yang hadir pada rapat internal negara itu langsung protes.

"Enak saja, memangnya kau tidak menyusahkan!?" teriak Blaze, si kembar keempat.

"Cih, simbol kemandirian," sindir Ice, si kembar kelima.

"Kau tahu berapa kali kau ponteng piket rumah dan Gempa kerjakan tanpa mengeluh?" ujar Halilintar.

"Kak Gem tahu aku selalu sibuk," balas Solar santai. "Coba lihat Blaze yang selalu mengotori rumah tapi selalu Gempa bersihkan dan Ice yang tak pernah terlihat di dapur tapi makan paling banyak."

"Mana ada aku susahkan Kak Gem!" seru Blaze dengan sedikit khawatir itu benar. Ice yang merasa bersalah hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Solar.

"Di antara kita mungkin malah kamu yang paling seenaknya," cibir Solar tanpa ampun. Blaze tampak marah.

"Aku masih kerjakan piket!"

"Tapi selalu kau kacaukan dan akhirnya diselesaikan Gempa."

Blaze langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak meninju Solar namun dengan cepat Taufan menahan pundak Blaze dan mendudukkan adiknya lagi sebelum situasi pecah ke arah serius.

"Aduh, sudah, kita semua memang terlalu manja pada Gempa," lerai Taufan menengahi. "Bagaimana kita rawat saja Gempa bersama-sama? Kita bagi tugas selama Gempa sakit."

"Kak Gempa sakit?" tanya Thorn, si kembar keenam—ia baru paham kenapa tiba-tiba usai Shalat Ashar berjamaah mereka berkumpul "rapat" di meja makan.

Mengetahui tabiat Thorn yang sedikit "berbeda", semua yang hadir hanya maklum saja dan kembali meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bagaimana pembagian tugasnya?" tanya Ice. Taufan mengusap dagu.

"Hmm, pertama masalah memasak... karena Kak Hali bisa masak dan gesit, maka tugas sarapan dipegang Kak Hali," usul Taufan.

"Bukannya memang selalu aku yang masak sarapan?" tanya Halilintar dengan alis berkerut.

"Sekalian makan malam juga."

"Ya sudah," gumam Halilintar. Thorn angkat tangan.

"Thorn bantu Kak Hali boleh?"

"Jangan," tolak si sulung. Thorn menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ice tangani laundri, oke?" tanya Taufan. "Kalau setrika, tetap masing-masing ya."

"Oke," kata Ice sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Solar dan aku khusus bersih-bersih dalam rumah," ujar Taufan sambil menoleh ke arah Solar. "Bisa 'kan?"

"Ya sudah," kata Solar sambil mengedikkan bahu kanannya. Blaze mengacungkan tangan.

"Terus kerjaku apa?" tanyanya bersemangat. Taufan menggaruk kepalanya—masalah semangat Blaze tak pernah kalah, tapi sayangnya tak dibarengi disiplin yang memadai. Taufan lantas berpikir keras mencari ide tugas apa yang cocok untuk Blaze sekiranya tidak membuatnya hilang fokus dan malah meninggalkan sebelum selesai.

"Hmm kamu bagian belanja keluar, bagaimana?" usul Taufan agak ragu. Blaze yang mendengar usulan itu langsung mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Waah, setuju!" ujarnya. Thorn lalu menarik-narik kaus Taufan dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Thorn dapat tugas apa?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm Thorn urus kebun dan bersih-bersih pekarangan seperti biasa, oke?" ujar Taufan sambil menepuk kepala adiknya. Wajah Thorn agak cerah mendengarnya.

"Oh, iya Kak!"

"Terus yang menjaga Kak Gempa siapa?" tanya Solar menanyakan _one million dollar question. _Sontak semua anggota rapat terdiam. Benar juga, siapa yang mendapat kehormatan "cari muka" ke Gempa dan berpeluang dimasakkan makanan favorit setelah Gempa sehat? Atau dimanjakan Gempa dan dapat "puk-puk" dari kembaran paling waras dan paling _senpai_ itu?

Sudah menjadi legenda di rumah BoBoiBoy bersaudara jika Gempa sudah memberikan "puk-puk" maka itu berarti "aku bangga padamu dan aku akan penuhi permintaanmu", entah darimana kebiasaan aneh Gempa yang suka mengusap kepala adiknya jika ia bangga pada mereka. Tak heran para saudaranya langsung berebut kesempatan emas ini demi tepukan kepala legendaris itu... dan terkabulnya permintaan masing-masing tentu saja. Gempa yang memegang kas rumah ini, Gempa juga yang mengaturnya. Maka semua pengeluaran Gempa yang atur. Tak heran mereka harus adu urat leher dengan Gempa dahulu jika ingin meminta sesuatu di luar keperluan, lebih baik mereka "cari muka" saja dan Gempa luluh sendiri.

"Aku saja rawat Kak Gem, laundri tak begitu lama," kata Ice.

"Biar aku saja yang rawat Gempa, aku yang paling pandai jadi aku tahu bagaimana merawat orang sakit," kata Solar sambil melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Ice.

"Aku! Aku! Aku belanja hanya sebentar saja!" acung Blaze.

"Hei, aku yang pantas, aku kakaknya Gempa!" balas Taufan setengah bercanda.

"Kau kakaknya tapi belum tentu lebih bisa diandalkan," kata Ice agak menusuk.

"Benar, hanya aku yang bisa diandalkan," timpal Solar.

"Kak Gem perlu orang bersemangat sepertiku, bukan tipe suram seperti kalian!" jerit Blaze, tancap gas.

Tanpa bisa dielakkan, maka pecahlah adu suara dan saling sikut di meja makan itu bak sidang anggota dewan. Hanya Halilintar yang tampak mengurut dahinya dan Thorn yang duduk diam sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan mata besarnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Memangnya Kak Gem sakit?"

"Aku yang akan di'puk-puk' dan dibelikan _game_ baru!" jerit Blaze tak mau kalah.

"Aku! Aku akan dapat izin buat beli _skateboard_ baru!" sambar Taufan.

"Hei, jaketku lebih penting! Sudah sebulan aku incar di toko _online_! Keburu habis!" ujar Solar.

"Tak boleh, permintaan kalian tak penting. Aku perlu busur baru untuk latihan," gumam Ice.

"Kalian ini, dasar pamrih semua," gerutu Halilintar. "Saudara sakit kalian malah memanfaatkan kesempatan!"

"Memangnya Kak Hali tak ada yang diminta?" tanya Taufan, sangsi. Ditanya begitu Halilintar hanya diam dan langsung menoleh ke arah Thorn agar fokus pembicaraan teralih.

"Kau mau minta apa ke Gempa? Bibit baru?"

Thorn tampak berkedip-kedip polos masih tak paham. Ia garuk kepalanya sedikit mendengar pertanyaan aneh tersebut.

"Menurut Thorn, 'puk-puk' dari Kak Gem itu sudah menyenangkan."

Kelima saudaranya langsung merasa nista sekali di hadapan Thorn yang ikhlas, tapi tak cukup sadar untuk bertaubat dan menghentikan rencana mereka. Memang ada segelintir manusia yang menunggu azab turun dahulu baru sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 04.13 PM**

Gempa membuka matanya dan ia merasakan tubuhnya kian panas, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan, sendi-sendinya mulai sakit dan kepalanya memberat—tambah lagi Gempa belum makan apapun semenjak pagi, membuatnya ambruk sebentar tadi. Gempa sangat kecewa saat sadar kalau ia terjangkit flu namun ia segera beristighfar. Sakit panas dapat menghapus dosa seorang Muslim bila ia bersabar dan Gempa tentu saja ingin ia melewati musibah ini dengan ikhlas. Takkanlah ia sehat selamanya, bukan? Lagipula, semakin sedikit dosa, semakin terkabul pula segala keinginan dan hajat.

Setelah berhasil menyemangati diri, Gempa lalu berupaya duduk namun pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Tampak Blaze memasuki kamar sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik, wajahnya sumringah sekali.

"Kak Gem sudah bangun rupanya!" serunya sambil menghampiri sang kakak di tempat tidur. Gempa agak kaget ketika Blaze menyodorkan kantung plastik ke arahnya.

"Obat Kak. Biar sembuh!"

"Wah, terimakasih Blaze," sahut Gempa sambil membuka kantung plastik, Blaze duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah berbinar penuh semangat ia akan mendapat "puk-puk" dari Gempa. Namun ketika Gempa selesai memeriksa isi kantung plastik, alisnya malah berkerinyit bingung.

"Umm Blaze..." panggil Gempa agak ragu.

"Ya Kak?" sahut Blaze dengan wajah gembira penuh harap. Gempa langsung luluh dan tak tega, lantas ia hanya menepuk kepala Blaze sambil menahan tawa. Blaze yang kepalanya berhasil di"puk-puk" sang kakak merasa gembira sekali. Yihaaa _game_ baru menanti! Soraknya dalam hati.

"Terimakasih ya, aku akan segera sembuh dengan obat-obat ini," ujar Gempa menahan senyum. Blaze bersorak senang.

"Yash! Tentu saja!" katanya. Gempa lalu mencoba berdiri.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi," gumam Gempa. Blaze ikut berdiri.

"Biar aku gendong ya!"

"Tidak usah, terimakasih," jawab Gempa sambil tertawa kecil. "Masih ada sisa es krim cokelat kemarin, kau habiskan saja, oke?"

Blaze berseru gembira—bak kanak-kanak tak pernah jajan, ia segera lari keluar kamar meninggalkan Gempa yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Gempa lantas membuka lagi kantung plastik yang diberikan Blaze dan tertawa melihatnya.

Ada obat rematik, vitamin penambah nafsu makan, obat tetes mata, suplemen penambah darah, serum penumbuh jenggot, obat panu, obat pelancar haid, vitamin penambah ASI, obat pencahar, obat diare... sepertinya Blaze membeli semua obat kecuali obat flu. Gempa kembali tertawa geli, ia mahfum saja Blaze tak tahu wujud obat flu sebab ia tak pernah minum obat. Kalau sakit, Blaze menolak minum obat apapun dan nantinya ia akan sembuh sendiri. Karenanya Gempa tak tega mengecewakan usaha Blaze dan berniat menyumbangkan obat-obatan ini pada yang memerlukan. Siapa juga yang perlu suplemen ASI di rumah berkromosom Y?

Hmmm, lain waktu akan aku ajari mengenai membaca label sebelum membeli, gumam Gempa dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 04.25 PM**

Gempa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh agak lemas saat ia mendengar bunyi gemericik air dari tempat cuci. Memanglah kamar mandi dan toilet bersebelahan dengan ruangan kecil khusus laundri, Gempa tinggal menjengukkan kepala dan tampaklah Ice yang memakai kaus biru muda dan celana piyama yang dilipat hingga lutut tengah berkubang penuh air dan busa—wajahnya serius sekali sambil mengucek pakaian.

Gempa tertegun sejenak. Sejak kapan Ice mencuci seserius itu? Pakai tangan pula! Bukannya Ice sangat malas dan suka tiduran sepanjang hari, ia pun ada kegiatan—tapi Ice biasanya memakai cara paling praktis dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, seperti mencuci dengan mesin. Karenanya sangat tak biasa melihat Ice mau repot-repot berkubang busa deterjen seperti itu.

Dengan kepala agak limbung akibat flu dan bingung, Gempa memasuki ruangan kecil itu. Terendus bau menyengat pengharum pakaian yang membuat Gempa pusing—ia hampir bisa mengecap rasanya di lidah. Menyadari kedatangan Gempa, Ice menoleh dan wajahnya langsung cerah ketika melihat kakaknya tiba.

"Kak Gem istirahat saja, biar aku yang cuci," ujar Ice. Gempa menahan diri untuk tidak menutup hidungnya.

"Ice... kenapa baunya sampai seperti ini?" tanya Gempa heran.

"Ah, aku pakai ini," ujar Ice sambil menunjukkan dua buah kantong _softener_ wangi isi 500ml yang sudah habis. Gempa menatap dua kantong pewangi itu dengan horor.

"Ice, kamu larutkan satu liter pewangi ke pakaian?" ujar Gempa tak percaya. Ice tampak biasa saja.

"Iya, sebab hasil laundri Kak Gem selalu harum jadi aku ikuti," jawab Ice. "Aku tak mau wanginya luntur kena bilasan air jadi aku pakai dua bungkus."

Gempa ingin berkata kalau _softener_ wangi itu ditambahkan pada air bilasan terakhir dan langsung diperah saja, jangan dibilas lagi—Ice malah menambahkannya pada saat mencuci dengan deterjen, terang saja wanginya akan hilang—tapi Gempa tak tega saat melihat kesungguhan adiknya. Maka dari itu ia menahan lidahnya dan melempar senyum lebar seraya berlutut di sisi Ice.

"Ah ya, terimakasih Ice, pekerjaanku jadi ringan," ujar Gempa. "Dari sini biar aku tangani, kamu belum mandi sore bukan? Nanti mau shalat Maghrib berjamaah, kau bisa terlambat karena rebutan kamar mandi dengan yang lain."

"Ah ya, benar," ujar Ice sambil berdiri dari tempatnya, tangannya penuh busa hingga ke siku. "Tapi Kak Gem sakit...?"

"Hanya sebentar saja, aku masih kuat," ujar Gempa. Ia lalu berdiri dan mendorong pelan Ice agar pergi. "Sudah, tak apa-apa. Kerja bagus, Ice. Terimakasih banyak ya, aku sangat terbantu."

Gempa menepuk kepala Ice dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis, setelah itu ia segera berlutut dan mulai menangani hasil karya Ice tersebut. Tanpa Gempa sadari, Ice beranjak pergi dengan senyum penuh kepuasan ia mendapat "puk-puk" Gempa. Busur baru yang ia idamkan akan segera terwujud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 05.00 PM**

Gempa rasanya mau pingsan.

Ia tadi pura-pura kuat di hadapan Ice dan rela berkubang di air dingin mengurus cucian lalu memasukkannya ke mesin cuci. Gara-gara sakit, tubuh Gempa jadi lekas lelah dan sekarang Gempa benar-benar ingin tidur namun ia tahan. Buruk bila tidur setelah Ashar.

Selesai tugas mencucinya, Gempa lalu menyeret dirinya ke dapur mencari air hangat. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan Thorn yang sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu di meja dapur. Gempa memasuki ruangan dan langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas seolah ia hampir meleleh di kursi, bersandar saja seperti mau merosot jatuh.

"Sedang apa Thorn?" sapa Gempa. Sontak Thorn terkejut dan menoleh.

"Oh! Kak Gem!" seru Thorn gembira. "Buat jus untuk Kak Gem, biar sehat. Kebetulan jusnya sudah selesai!"

Thorn segera mengambil sebuah gelas tinggi bening yang penuh dengan air jus berwarna keruh. Si polos hijau itu menaruh gelas jus di depan Gempa yang tampak skeptis pada jus kreasi Thorn ini. Seperti jus untuk kuras perut, pikir Gempa tapi ia diam saja.

"Nah Kak Gem! Kak Gem pasti langsung sembuh!" kata Thorn penuh semangat. "Thorn ingin Kak Gem segera sehat, kasihan Kak Gem sakit..."

Mendengar itu, Gempa yang (terlalu) mudah terharu langsung meleleh—tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gempa meraih gelas jus, membaca "bismillah" dan meminumnya. Satu tegukan sudah hampir membuat Gempa tersedak tapi tetap ia telan walau penuh nestapa. Mungkin rasanya seperti biskuit Yaya dibuat versi jus pedasnya—Gempa rasa indera pengecapnya akan mati rasa untuk sementara waktu. Ia tak yakin ini bisa menyembuhkannya, tapi membuat komplikasi.

Meski rasanya seperti rasa muntahan, usai mencicipi Gempa hanya memasang raut wajah cerah dan tenang agar tidak membuat adiknya kecewa.

"Thorn, kamu pakai bahan-bahan apa?" tanya Gempa. Thorn tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm, Thorn pakai wortel, bayam, tomat, telur asin, telur mentah, bawang merah, bawang putih, cumi-cumi, cabai, lada, terasi dan jahe. Ada apa Kak? Enak ya?"

"Ahaha," tawa Gempa garing. Sejujurnya Gempa menahan diri untuk tidak mencari air dingin. Lidahnya seolah melepuh gara-gara rasa jus yang tak karuan dan pedas sekali, membuat Gempa mulai dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. Ingin sekali ia cuci lidahnya pakai sabun sekarang tapi Thorn tampak menunggu-nunggu validasi Gempa dengan mata bundar penuh harap. Maka demi menyenangkan adiknya, Gempa lantas tersenyum manis sambil menepuk kepala Thorn yang gembira mendapat "puk-puk" dari kakaknya.

"Hebat Thorn... rasa jusmu memang tiada tandingannya," ujar Gempa tak berdusta. Thorn gembira sekali mendengar itu.

"Waaaah kalau begitu, ayo habiskan Kak Gem!"

Oh ya Allah, ratap Gempa dalam hati. Ia lalu meraih jus pendekar tersebut dan dengan tegang mendekatkan bibir gelas pada mulutnya. Gempa pikir ia akan pingsan sampai besok pagi, ia takkan selamat dari ujian ini—hingga sebuah suara lugas memecah suasana _suspense_ itu.

"Gempa, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Halilintar sambil berjalan ke dalam ruangan dengan alis berkerut. Gempa tak pernah merasa sesenang itu melihat wajah masam Halilintar.

"Aku mau masak, Kak," jawab Gempa. "Habis itu aku istirahat."

"Aku yang masak, Taufan sudah bagi-bagi tugas," gerutu Halilintar. "Kau demam. Cepat kembali ke kamar!"

"Eh, iya Kak," gumam Gempa mengiyakan.

Halilintar tak menanggapi lagi dan sambil berlalu, ia menyambar jus sakti Thorn dan menaruhnya di tempat cuci piring. Mata Thorn membulat melihat jusnya ditaruh sembarangan begitu seolah hendak dibuang.

"Kak Hali, itu jus obat untuk Kak Gem..."

Halilintar dengan tangkas menjawab.

"Gempa tak boleh minum es. Kau bantu saja aku memasak, jangan usik kakakmu lagi."

"Asyiiik, iya Kak!" sorak Thorn gembira seraya menghampiri Halilintar yang tengah membuka kulkas mengambil ikan di _freezer_. Thorn dengan semangat menanyai mereka akan masak apa dan bagaimana ia membantu kakaknya itu—memang dari dahulu yang suka berkutat di dapur hanya Gempa dan Thorn yang hobi masak, Taufan yang hobi membuat kue dan Halilintar yang sering dapat tugas memasak.

Gempa memandang lega keakuran Halilintar dan Thorn yang tengah menyiapkan hidangan dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada jus ajaib itu—seketika Gempa langsung bersyukur ia tak menjadi lahan eksperimen Thorn. Entah apa yang terjadi bila Gempa habiskan jus itu, mungkin malam ini Halilintar akan memimpin shalat jenazah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esok Hari, Pukul 06.32 AM**

Pagi itu Gempa terbangun dengan kepala masih berat, perut tak enak, tubuh agak lemas namun demamnya sudah turun karena obat yang diberikan Taufan. Gempa belum pernah pulas selama itu—ia langsung tidur usai shalat Isya berjamaah hingga Taufan membangunkannya untuk shalat Subuh. Gempa yang masih sakit tak sengaja jatuh tertidur saat zikir Subuh dan terjaga pukul 6.32. Dengan agak panik, Gempa langsung bangkit, membereskan sajadahnya dan keluar dari ruangan shalat dengan hati kecewa tak ada satupun yang membangunkannya.

Ketika Gempa berjalan keluar, ia mendapati Taufan dan Solar sedang bersih-bersih ruang keluarga tapi ada yang aneh.

Sambil menaiki tangga lipat, Taufan membersihkan debu di atas lemari dengan cara ditiup kuat-kuat sementara Solar yang memakai sarung tangan karet dengan jijik memeras kain pel. Air pel tampak terlalu kental karbolnya, lantainya belum bersih disapu, masih ada sampah yang tersembunyi, perabotan yang ditaruh serampangan dan lain sebagainya—tanpa Gempa bisa tolak, ia melihat semua letak kesalahan dua orang ini. Meski begitu, Gempa memutuskan untuk menahan lisannya dan mengapresiasi kemauan mereka.

"Wah, kalian sedang bersih-bersih?" sapa Gempa ramah. Taufan dan Solar terkesiap saat menyadari kehadiran Gempa yang tiba-tiba, mereka serta-merta menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Taufan melambaikan tangan dari puncak tangga dengan antusias.

"GemGem istirahat saja! Biar aku dan Solar bersihkan rumah!"

Gempa menahan senyum.

"Kak Taufan sedang apa di atas sana?"

"Aku buat badai salju! Coba lihat! Fuuuuuhhhhh!" Taufan meniup kencang debu tebal di atas lemari bak angin puyuh. Solar tampak jengkel dengan ulah kakaknya itu.

"Ish! Ke mana-mana debunya! Nanti kotor!"

"Solar, kau ini terlalu takut kotor," ujar Taufan seraya tertawa.

"Wajar tak suka kotor, bakteri dan virus ada di mana saja. Jijik," tukas Solar. Kilat mata Taufan tampak usil.

"Hooo seperti Gempa ya? Dia lagi sakit, penuh virus," kata Taufan jenaka. Solar langsung menatap Gempa dengan salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak jijik dengan Kak Gem, maksudmu apa?" tangkis Solar. Gempa hanya tersenyum kecil, ia lalu menghampiri Solar dengan langkah sedikit limbung.

"Tak apa, terimakasih sudah mau bersih-bersih dan membantuku selama sakit," kata Gempa seraya tersenyum manis, ia lalu menepuk lembut kepala Solar. Yang bersangkutan terkejut dapat "puk-puk" dari kakak yang paling ia hormati itu—Solar sampai diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini berarti ia sudah dapat restu dari Gempa untuk beli jaket baru! Mudah sekali rupanya menyenangkan hati Gempa, batin Solar.

Melihat si bungsu dapat tepukan kepala dari Gempa, Taufan langsung iri hati dan melompat turun dari tangga lipat. Ia lalu berlari menghampiri Gempa dengan wajah menuntut.

"Gem! Aku juga bantu kamu!" protes Taufan membuat Gempa bingung.

"Iya Kak, aku tahu Kakak bantu juga. Terimakasih banyak."

"Terus 'puk-puk' aku mana?"

"Hah?" ulang Gempa heran. Solar mendelik ke arah Taufan, ia segera menyikut perut kakaknya itu dengan kencang sampai Taufan berjengit. Ini 'kan rahasia!

"Maksudnya 'puk-puk' itu 'ayam pukang', Kak Gem, dia minta makan siang itu," kilah Solar. Ayam pukang adalah masakan lama khas Tionghoa.

"Bukaaaann! Aku juga mau ditepuk-tepuk!" ujar Taufan. Ia lalu menarik tangan Gempa dan menaruhnya di puncak kepalanya. "Nah! 'Puk-puk' aku juga!"

Dengan tangan tertempel di atas kepala kakaknya, Gempa bingung apa sebenarnya mau Taufan. Solar hanya bisa menahan tawa bercampur kasihan.

"Maaf Kak Gem, sepertinya dia demam, biar aku bawa dia dulu," ujar Solar sambil menyeret Taufan pergi.

"Tapi aku belum di'puk-puk'!" teriak Taufan histeris. "Hidup ini tak adiiilll!"

Solar membekap mulut Taufan pakai kain pel dan segera pergi dari sana sambil menyeret Taufan yang berontak. Solar takkan biarkan Taufan dapat "puk-puk" Gempa yang berharga itu, nanti semakin banyak saingannya dalam ajang "cari muka" di depan Gempa. Enak saja, sudah susah ia harus bersaing dengan kelima kakaknya yang lain, takkan ia lepaskan kesempatan menjatuhkan lawannya!

Gempa yang menyaksikan tingkah dua saudaranya itu hanya bisa melongo—entah apa yang disembunyikan mereka, tapi yang jelas Solar dan Taufan meninggalkan pekerjaan bersih-bersih ini di tengah jalan. Gempa yang merasa bertanggungjawab walau sedang sakit, segera melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda itu tanpa merasa marah.

Gempa memang terlalu baik untuk keenam saudaranya yang suka _error_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 06.48 AM**

Halilintar, Blaze dan Thorn baru saja pulang belanja di pasar subuh—dan ketika membuka pintu depan, mereka melihat Gempa tengah mengepel ruang tamu dengan gerakan agak lamban dari biasanya. Melihat ketidakadilan itu, tensi darah Halilintar langsung naik dan tanpa mengucapkan salam, ia langsung berteriak marah.

"SOLAAAR! TAUFAAN! KEMARI KALIAN!"

Gempa terlonjak kaget, apalagi Thorn yang sudah lari sembunyi di belakang Gempa. Blaze tampak senang melihat murka Halilintar, ia bertepuk tangan riang.

"Tunggu Kak Hali—" tahan Gempa namun tak digubris oleh Halilintar. Ia langsung menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan berderap naik ke tingkat atas sambil berkaok marah.

"Ceritanya bagi-bagi tugas! Tapi Gempa masih turun tangan juga!" seru Halilintar sambil menaiki tangga. Ia lalu membuka (menendang) pintu kamar dan menemukan kedua buronannya tengah asyik menonton episode terakhir Segundi Mawar Merah. Mata mereka bengkak puas menangis, berbagai bungkus permen karamel dan remah biskuit bertebaran di atas tempat tidur, selimut jadi lap ingus, pagi-pagi malah santai—Halilintar kelewat gemas melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kalian!" bentak Halilintar lagi. Solar dan Taufan terlonjak kaget.

"Apa Kak Hali? Mau nonton juga?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah lurus. Urat-urat dahi Halilintar mulai bermunculan, ia mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah.

"Kalian berdua, cepat turun ke bawah dan minta maaf pada Gempa!" amuk si sulung. Taufan langsung menepuk dahinya.

"Oh iya, tadi kita sedang bersih-bersih ya?" tanya Taufan ke Solar. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tak enak dan sudah banjir keringat dingin. Ini benar-benar situasi genting! Tadinya setelah menyeret Taufan, Solar bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya agar ia tidak menuntut macam-macam dengan menayangkan telenovela kesukaan Taufan. Solar tak menyangka mereka justru terhanyut menonton kisah _angst_ antara seorang pria muda dan kucingnya yang terpisah selama bertahun-tahun.

Mana Solar tahu ceritanya bisa seseru itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul** **06**.**55 AM**

"Ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" tanya Halilintar seraya melipat tangannya ke dada.

Solar dan Taufan tampak salah tingkah—mereka dipaksa duduk sopan di lantai oleh Halilintar sementara Gempa duduk di atas kursi. Halilintar, Blaze dan Thorn berdiri mengelilingi Solar dan Taufan yang bersimpuh di lantai tepat di hadapan Gempa layaknya abdi istana pada paduka raja dan strata ini membuat Gempa sangat tak nyaman.

"Kak Hali—"

"Kamu diam," potong Halilintar sambil menunjuk ke arah Gempa. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Taufan dan Solar. "Nah, cepat minta maaf!"

"Maafkan aku Gem," ujar Taufan sambil tersenyum tak enak. "Aku kelupaan gara-gara telenovela."

"Aku juga Kak Gem," gumam Solar dengan wajah memerah malu karena tak biasa meminta maaf apalagi sampai berlutut di lantai seperti ini dan disaksikan oleh Halilintar dalam _mode_ berbahaya, Blaze yang puas cengengesan dan Thorn yang menatap antusias perihal ini. Entah ke mana Ice, tapi Solar sama sekali tidak ingin menambah audiens pada insiden memalukan ini. Yang penting ia sudah meminta maaf!

Mendengar permohonan maaf dari kedua saudaranya itu, Gempa tersenyum ramah bak bangsawan keraton.

"Tak apa, sudah kumaafkan," ujar Gempa, lapang dada sekali. Blaze cekikikan.

"Memang Kak Gem, mereka mana bisa diandalkan ketika Kak Gem sakit?" ujar Blaze, _nyinyir_. Taufan dan Solar langsung terpelatuk.

"Oh ya? Siapa yang beli obat pelancar haid untuk flu?" balas Taufan, usil. "Mau buat Gempa bocor?"

Wajah Blaze langsung memerah malu, sementara Solar dan Halilintar menahan tawa, Gempa tersenyum tak enak dan Thorn penuh tanda tanya.

"Apanya yang obat pelancar haid!?" seru Blaze, sewot. Solar tersenyum miring.

"Kau beli semua obat kecuali obat flu," kata si bungsu. "Hmm, memang tak bisa diandalkan ketika Kak Gem sakit," tambah Solar, mengembalikan perkataan Blaze. Yang ditusuk langsung marah.

"Setidaknya aku dapat 'puk-puk'!"

"Aku juga dapat!" balas Solar tak mau kalah. Taufan melotot ke arah Solar.

"Aku seharusnya dapat 'puk-puk' juga tapi gara-gara Lampu Taman ini jadi batal!"

"Thorn juga dapat!" seru Thorn gembira.

"Aku juga dapat," kata seseorang. Serempak semua yang hadir menoleh dan melihat Ice berdiri paling belakang sambil menyedot es susu cokelat.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Halilintar yang benci dikejutkan.

"Baru saja," jawab Ice sambil minum.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini bicara apa?" tanya Gempa masih bingung.

"Pokoknya aku sudah dapat 'puk-puk', itu artinya aku menang! Ha!" kata Blaze puas, tak mendengar pertanyaan Gempa.

"Wei, kita juga dapat, kita semua menang juga berarti, duh!" kata Taufan sambil menepuk dahi.

"Kau mana dapat!"

"Teknisnya, aku juga dapat!"

"Aku yang menang!"

"Tugasmu tak benar!"

"Kalian pikir kalian itu teladan?!"

"Hmm, aku yang menang."

"Kalian ini meributkan apa sebenarnya?" tanya Gempa yang sudah lelah bingung. "Cepat beritahu aku apa maksudnya 'puk-puk' ini!"

Blaze, Ice, Solar, Taufan dan Thorn langsung bungkam, mereka hanya saling pandang saja tanpa berani membalas tatapan menuntut Gempa dan pertanyaannya. Siapa yang tega beritahu Gempa kalau mereka ada niatan tak tulus dalam berbuat baik padanya? Tak heran pertanyaan Gempa menemui keheningan, hanya terdengar berisiknya suara Ice menyedot susu cokelat dari sedotan. Gempa menatap saudaranya satu per satu.

"Jadi? Ada apa semua ini?" tanya Gempa sekali lagi. Halilintar tampak menyeringai kecil.

"Mereka mau dikabulkan permintaannya," jawab Halilintar penuh kepuasan batin membongkar kebusukan ini. Taufan, Blaze, Ice dan Solar menatap Halilintar dengan horor minus Thorn yang dari awal tidak ikut permainan politik ini.

"Mana ada!" sangkal Blaze.

"Kak Hali bohong!" sahut Taufan.

"Hahaha," tawa garing Ice.

"Hei, memangnya kau tak begitu juga?" tuding Solar pada Halilintar. Sambil tersenyum sinis si sulung menjawab.

"Mana ada? Tanyalah pada Gempa," tantang Halilintar.

"Sudah cukup," kata Gempa mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba sakit lagi. "Memangnya kalian mau minta apa dariku?"

Ditanya begitu malah membuat mereka diam tak menjawab karena tak enak hati. Mereka kembali berpandang-pandangan, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mau menyebut apa permintaan mereka malah terlihat seperti tak tahu malu. Sudah ketahuan berbuat baik demi pamrih, pakai acara mengajukan permintaan yang kurang berfaedah pula. Suasana di ruangan itu tiba-tiba jatuh drastis menjadi super kikuk dan super tak nyaman.

"Jadi? Apa permintaan kalian?" tanya Gempa lagi. "Kalau itu bisa aku kabulkan, akan aku kabulkan."

Thorn tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangan membuat semua yang hadir terkejut dengan itu.

"Thorn mau minta 'puk-puk' lagi boleh?" tanyanya polos. Gempa tersenyum.

"Boleh, ayo kemari."

"Yaaayyy!" seru Thorn sambil bergelayut manja di dekat Gempa. Sesuai permintaannya, Gempa lalu menepuk lembut kepala adiknya yang paling polos itu. Thorn tampak senang sekali sampai semua saudaranya agak heran.

"Cuma 'puk-puk' tanpa permintaan lain?" tanya Blaze heran. "Mana seru?"

"Thorn memang paling tak wajar di antara kita, jangan heran," ujar Solar.

"Iya tapi dia ikhlas, bukannya ada udang di balik batu," sahut Halilintar sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Kalian ini, sudah berapa kali Gempa mengurusi segala keperluan dan permintaan kalian tanpa mengeluh? Dia itu saudara kita, bukan _babysitter_—patut kita tolong, bukan asyik disusahkan hidupnya. Kaki dan tangan kalian itu buatlah berguna untuk orang lain, apalagi untuk maslahat keluarga sendiri. Kena azab tangan patah atau kaki keseleo baru tahu rasa," tambah Halilintar dengan gaya kritik yang sangat menusuk seperti biasa—seolah seperti tamparan yang sangat pedas.

"Kak Hali kenapa bicaranya buat takut begitu!" protes Taufan.

"Benar itu," komentar Ice.

"Tak perlu sampai ancam tangan patah, kaki keseleo!" ujar Blaze yang agak merinding.

"Tak heran, ini Halilintar," gumam Solar.

"Ya baguslah kalau takut, artinya masih bisa perbaiki diri," tukas Halilintar. "Kurasa kalian semua harus minta maaf. Gara-gara ulah kalian, Gempa tak bisa istirahat bahkan saat sakit," ujar Halilintar.

Serempak Blaze dan Ice ikut duduk bersimpuh di samping Solar dan Taufan, wajah mereka tampak menyesal sekali. Gempa sampai tak tega melihatnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kak Gem! Aku tak tahu kalau itu obat pelancar haid, aku lihat bungkusnya bagus jadi aku beli. Aku janji akan lebih bisa diandalkan demi Kak Gem," isak Blaze, membuat Taufan dan Solar menahan senyum geli tapi malah membuat Gempa terenyuh.

"Aku juga, maafkan aku Kak Gem yang sakit tak bisa istirahat melihat betapa payahnya aku," ujar Ice sambil menatap Gempa dengan sungguh-sungguh bercampur malu sudah menyusahkan. Gempa lagi-lagi hanya memamerkan senyumnya yang terlalu murah itu.

"Tak apa, sungguh bukan masalah besar. Aku sayang pada kalian semua, karena itu aku tak keberatan melakukan semuanya untuk kalian. Jika kita sayang pada orang, kita pasti akan ikhlas melakukan apapun, ya 'kan?"

Taufan, Solar, Thorn, Ice dan Blaze terhenyak mendengar penuturan Gempa, bahkan Halilintar pun tak menyangka dengan pernyataan tulus yang tiba-tiba itu dari adiknya. Detik itu juga semua tirai telah diangkat—Gempa selama ini begitu perhatian pada mereka semua, tak pernah mengeluh menangani urusan rumah yang banyak, selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah semua saudaranya, walau lelah wajahnya tak pernah masam, selalu positif, selalu menghargai hal kecil sekalipun yang tak dihargai orang lain... tapi entah mengapa semua kebaikannya luput dari perhatian mereka semua, mungkin karena mereka terlalu asyik dengan diri mereka sendiri hingga mereka mengabaikan banyaknya kebaikan yang saudara mereka berikan. Memangnya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan untuk Gempa? Mengerjakan sedikit saja sudah minta upah macam-macam, rasanya seperti menjadi orang paling egois di dunia dan dengan tega memanfaatkan kebaikan Gempa.

Mata Taufan mulai berkaca-kaca, begitu pula Blaze yang sudah berlinang air mata. Lain pula dengan Ice yang menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan Solar yang tampak merenungi sesuatu. Udara berat seolah jatuh di atas mereka, mungkin rasa bersalah karena tak lebih peduli pada saudaranya dan malu karena ketidakpedulian yang sangat tercela ini. Keluarga harus kompak dan kerjasama, bukan mementingkan agenda pribadi. Rasanya mengucapkan maaf itu tak sepadan dan terlalu ringan bagi kesalahan mereka selama ini, harus ada yang bisa ditebus dan dibuktikan.

Minta maaf? Terlalu ringan. Tak minta maaf? Lebih memalukan. Apa yang bisa mereka janjikan memangnya?

Di tengah kecamuk dilema, kesederhanaan sering memecahkan keraguan dan Thorn melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia lalu memeluk Gempa erat-erat.

"Thorn juga sayang Kakak," katanya riang, membalas pernyataan Gempa barusan. Gempa balas merangkul adiknya itu.

"Hm, Kakak tahu," ujarnya. Melihat Thorn sudah mendahului, Taufan dan Blaze yang memang sama ekspresifnya dengan Thorn segera bangkit dari lantai dan ikut menghambur ke pelukan Gempa.

"Huuuuu, maaf Kak, aku juga sayang, sayang, sayaaaang Kak Gem," ujar Blaze tersedu-sedu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di perut Gempa.

"GemGem, aduh, maaf ya, padahal aku kakakmu, huhuhuhu, aku sayang juga sama GemGem," ujar Taufan mulai menangis keras-keras, wajahnya ia benamkan pada rusuk bawah Gempa.

Melihat tangisan kedua saudaranya, Gempa semakin tak tega, ia lantas mengelus-elus pundak keduanya berusaha menenangkan.

"Tak apa, tak apa," ujar Gempa. "Semuanya baik-baik saja," ujarnya seraya mengusapi bahu kedua saudaranya itu.

Melihat betapa hangatnya pemandangan itu, Ice mengigit bibirnya dan segera bangkit dari lantai. Ia lalu memeluk Gempa dari samping, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Gempa. Sang kakak sampai terperanjat mendapat kontak fisik dari saudaranya yang paling santai itu.

"Maafkan aku yang pemalas ini juga Kak, memang beruang kutub saja lebih rajin daripada aku," kata Ice sambil tersenyum malu. "Aku juga sayang pada Kak Gem."

Gempa tertawa mendengarnya, ia lalu mengusap kepala Ice.

"Tak masalah, Ice. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Sementara itu, Solar tampak bertarung dengan harga diri dan rasa bersalahnya—ia juga ingin sekali meminta maaf dan membalas pernyataan Gempa, namun Solar tak terlalu suka menunjukkan kasih-mengasihi di depan umum. Ia orang yang menjunjung tinggi privasi dan menganggap momen seperti ini begitu rapuh dan membiarkan pertahanannya rusak. Berbeda dengan Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn, Solar tak nyaman menunjukkan sisi sentimental dirinya di hadapan orang lain, ia merasa tak aman menunjukkan isi hatinya yang ia rasa lemah dan melemahkan, mungkin Solar harus diam dahulu dan berbicara berdua saja dengan Gempa, lagipula karakternya berbanding terbalik dengan _trio troublemaker_ yang sangat vokal dalam mengutarakan perasaan, Solar bukan—

Tiba-tiba, saja Halilintar menepuk pundak Solar, memecahkan kecamuk alam pikirannya. Solar menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi netral Halilintar yang tampak bisa membaca dilemanya. Solar hendak bertanya ada apa, namun Halilintar memotong niatannya.

"Cepat sana, nanti menyesal kau," ujar Halilintar.

Benar juga. Momen ini sangat berharga dan hanya sementara. Mau kapan lagi akan terjadi?

Tanpa Solar sadari, kakinya bergerak sendiri—ia bangkit berdiri dari lantai dan berjalan gontai ke belakang kursi Gempa. Dengan tangan terulur, ia lalu merangkul Gempa dari belakang dengan penuh ragu-ragu.

"Ma-maaf sudah menyusahkan," gumam Solar dengan wajah memerah malu. Gempa meremas tangan adik bungsunya itu dengan sayang.

"Tak masalah, adikku yang paling pandai. Aku senang melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Entah mengapa Solar menjadi tersentuh, membuat keraguannya lenyap tanpa bekas. Ia lalu mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Gempa—_toh_ ia tengah memeluk Gempa yang memang baik hati dan pantas dipeluk bukan orang asing, jadi buat apa ia merasa terancam privasinya? Solar lalu membuat janji untuk saudaranya dalam hati. Mungkin sesekali ia akan lupa pada janjinya, tapi jika sedari sekarang ia sudah bertekad, Solar pasti akan kembali pada janjinya.

Sementara itu, Halilintar menatap keenam adiknya berangkulan dengan senyum kecil. Baginya, ini akhir yang memuaskan. Setidaknya mereka bertujuh akan lebih sinergis dalam rumah ini tanpa harus perlu teriakan dan pertengkaran.

**. **

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**A/N**

Saya mohon maaf kalau ini aneh hahahaha tapi mohon ambil baiknya saja dan buang jeleknya /\

Rencana update selanjutnya **Abide** **With** **Me** uwu ada yang nungguin dan kepo gak ahahaha tapi ga janji kapan soalnya saya lagi agak sibuk /soksibuklu

Ups, ada bonus cerita~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 8.25 AM**

"Ini buburnya," ujar Halilintar seraya menaruh semangkuk bubur hangat di depan Gempa. Mereka berdua berada di ruang tamu, tak ada saudara mereka yang lain. Blaze, Thorn dan Taufan pergi bermain bersama Gopal dan Fang, sementara Ice menonton TV di ruang keluarga bersama Solar yang asyik membaca buku nonfiksi.

Pagi itu Halilintar sengaja memasakkan bubur untuk Gempa—itu bubur ayam kental khas racikan si sulung yang disenangi semua saudaranya bahkan Solar yang agak pemilih makan. Sayangnya bubur enak itu hanya akan dimasak Halilintar untuk yang sakit saja. Gempa merasa beruntung ia mendapat kesempatan langka mencicipi lagi bubur seenak itu, matanya sampai berbinar melihat isi mangkuk di depannya.

"Wah, terimakasih Kak," ujar Gempa seraya memandang kagum suwir ayam kecap, daun bawang, seledri, bawang goreng dan kerupuk udang tersusun elok. Ia lalu meraih sendoknya.

"Bismillah," sebut Gempa lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut, mengecapnya sebentar dan menelannya.

"Alhamdulillah, hmmm enak sekali Kak Hali," puji Gempa. Halilintar hanya tersenyum sedikit namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang digantikan oleh wajah serius.

"Gem, aku tak meminta apapun, tak ada udang di balik batu," mulai Halilintar. Gempa mengerutkan alis mendengarnya.

"Ya...?"

"Aku boleh minta 'puk-puk' juga?"

Gempa langsung tersedak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silakan kritik/saran/komentarnya di review~!


End file.
